


Le patrimoine sicilien

by Myu



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Sicilian Mafia, Slice of Life, consequence of fighting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: On ne contrarie pas Mama, on ne contrarie pas Nonna, et pire encore: On n'abime pas le salon de Mama Amelia sans en subir les conséquences.Après le passage d'Aquaman en Sicile, plus d'une personne ont des comptes à rendre.





	Le patrimoine sicilien

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur les nuits du FOF: écriture en une heure sur un thème. Ici, le thème était: Expérience.

 

Roberto ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé. La seule chose qu’il sait, c’est que sa Mama l’a appelé pour lui dire que l’habituel repas du dimanche ne pourra avoir lieu. La raison, il l’a découvert lorsqu’il est arrivé sur place. Un salon détruit, une table en morceau, le service d’assiette de l’arrière-grand-mère réduit en poussière.

Un drame.

Roberto ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais le trou du plafond et dans le mur principal du salon lui fait penser qu’il va peut-être falloir contacter le reste du groupe. Il sait que la plupart de ses camarades ont de la famille dans cette petite ville. Et au vu du carnage qui l’a accueilli, il sait, d’expérience, qu’il n’est pas le seul à réclamer des compensations, vengeance, ou simplement d’être face au coupable.

Un coup de téléphone, et le cousin Roméo est mis au courant, il prendra contacte avec le reste de la famiglia. Sa nonna sera dédommagée et vengée. On ne va pas à l’encontre des repas du dimanche en Sicile.

Roberto prend le temps d’embrasser Nonna Amelia, et va voir le reste des dégâts dans la ville, le trou du mur du salon se répercute chez les voisins, et un chemin est tracé jusqu'à la plazza de l’église.

C’est lorsqu’il y arrive qu’il réalise que ces dégâts sont pires que ce qu’il peut penser. La cloche de l’église et le clocher sont en ruine, en poussière sur la place, la fontaine boucher par des débris. Son sang bout. Et lorsqu’il voit les bonnes sœurs pleurer sur les ruines du parvis, en se lamentant sur les destructions, sur les efforts que cela demandera pour réparer l’église, pour reprendre leur service, il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Son téléphone à l'oreil, il contacte Manuel, et Alberto, et même s'ils ne sont pas de la même ville, ils ont de la famille ici, et ils peuvent avoir un accord. 

Le sang sicilien s’agite dans les veines de Roberto. Et lorsque, deux heures plus tard, il est rejoint par ses cousins, et ses frères, il sait ce qu’il doit faire. La famille ne laissera pas cela impunie. Et les vestiges d’un combat, avec ces hommes morts aux armures aliens, et au corps qui semble peu adapté à la vie de surface lui font comprendre que ces rumeurs « d’Aquaman » ont peut être plus de vérité qu’il ne le pensait.

 

La famille s’active dans les jours, semaines et mois qui suivent. Ils contactent ceux qu’ils connaissent, étendent leurs réseaux, expliquent ce qu’ils veulent, et cherche des pistes pour trouver le coupable. Roberto patiente, et ronge son frein. La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste glacé, et les siciliens en font leur spécialité, la vengeance est meilleurs servit lorsque l'on ne s'y attend pas, avec un accompagnement de plomb.

 

Ce n’est que quatre mois plus tard, après la dispersion des corps en morceaux dans l’océan, après la mise en place de bombes dans certaines constructions de plastiques, ressemblant à des ordures simples, qu’un murmure se fait entendre. Aquaman a été aperçu sur les côtes américaines, et même si ce n'est pas la première fois, Roberto est maintenant sûr. Aquaman revient toujours au même village américain.

Ils ont un lieu, et ils ont des moyens.

Enfin, Nonna Amelia pourra voir la raison de sa tristesse, elle pourra sécher ses larmes et ne plus penser au vestige du passage de ce "Héros" dans la ville. Et Roberto pourra venger l’honneur de son village.

Un coup de file en plein milieu de la nuit, une discussion sérieuse entretenue avec Alfred, son cousin américain, et le marché est conclu.

Aquaman payera pour les dégâts qu’il a fait.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il fera l’expérience du patrimoine sicilien, de la charité des familles siciliennes… Il verra que l’on ne peut pas toucher à Nonna sans en craindre les conséquences.


End file.
